All I want for Christmas
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: One shot¡ Es la noche de navidad y Brittany sólo tiene un deseo en el corazón: volver a verla a ella...


**All I want for Christmas…**

* * *

La chica y su gato miraban por la ventana. La nieve caía afuera lenta y helada como todos los años y ella se preguntaba por qué aquella noche hacía tanto frio. Su largo cabello rubio estaba atrapado bajo la cálida cubierta peluda de su gorro favorito en forma de gato y un felino real, algo gordo con una corona en su cabeza descansaba plácidamente en sus brazos.

Lord Tubbington estaba totalmente dormido, el sueño lo había vencido después de que su dueña tomara la cuarta taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y volviera a sentarse al lado de la ventana. Los leños de la chimenea estaban también a punto de extinguirse.

Brittany suspiró de forma algo cansada. Era cierto que Santa se tardaba en entregar sus regalos, como aquella vez que las nuevas piernas de Artie llegaron hasta la mañana siguiente del día de navidad, pero aquella noche se le estaba haciendo demasiado larga. Es cierto que la chica tenía fe, si no, hace mucho que habría caído dormida.

Y es que esa noche, sólo había tenido un deseo. Se había olvidado de escribir en su carta a Santa toda la nueva ropa que quería o los juguetes nuevos que había pedido Lord Tubbington. Ella y el gato habían estado de acuerdo en que lo otro, es decir, su único deseo navideño era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Sólo quería verla a ella, sólo eso, hacía tanto tiempo que Santana se había ido a Nueva York…

La sonrisa de la rubia apareció en sus labios nuevamente. Ella había entendido bastante bien lo que Santana había querido decirle con eso de que, estando lejos, sería imposible mantenerse leales la una a la otra, claro que lo había entendido. Lo que Brittany seguía preguntándose – y seguía interrogando al gato, quien también estaba un poco cansado de no tener una respuesta buena que darle- era por qué para ella ninguna otra chica resultaba tan bella como Santana, tan graciosa como Santana, tan querida como Santana…

Al recordar su nombre, la soledad- o el frío, como ella lo llamaba- se instaló en su pecho nuevamente y ella apuró la taza de chocolate que estaba ya más bien tibia.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, papá Noel?- se dijo en voz alta- ¿Acaso no fui yo la primera de la fila en subir a tus piernas y pedirte que la trajeras en el centro comercial?

Brittany suspiró nuevamente. Quizá no había pedido su deseo con tantas ganas, o quizá los elfos, después de todo- ¡Y qué alegría si de verdad es eso!- habían terminado por hacer una huelga a favor de sus derechos, en contra de la explotación tiránica que Santa les hacía pasar en navidad.

La rubia río sin poder evitarlo al imaginarse a aquellos hombrecillos deteniendo la fábrica de deseos de Santa Claus, todos ellos reclamando libertad y mejores salarios en sus brillantes trajes de colores y sombreros coronados por cascabeles. Aunque pensándolo mejor, los elfos podían haber esperado una noche más, no esa… ¿qué tal si la huelga había detenido también a la magia y por eso Santana no había llegado aún?

El frío se coló en sus huesos nuevamente, no podía evitarlo. Las luces del árbol de la sala iluminaban sus ojos, un poco tristes. Ella y sus padres lo habían adornado con esmero dos semanas antes, y ella se sorprendió de encontrar en las cajas de adornos navideños, algunos que ella y Santana habían elaborado en el jardín de niños y en la escuela elemental.

Brittany se quedó mirando el árbol resplandeciendo en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que por cada luz que brillaba en él, había un recuerdo que la llevaba a pensar en aquella hermosa muchacha de largo y sedoso cabello negro: su voz rasposa, su mal carácter que sólo con ella parecía suavizarse; recordaba su risa, sus canciones, los grandes sueños que estaba intentando cumplir en la gran manzana… la extrañaba, por más que todos le explicaran que así estaba mejor, ella simplemente no podía ordenarle a su corazón que dejara de anhelarla con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho por tantos años.

Quizá hubiera sido buena idea haber seguido a Blaine. El chico le había contado que pasaría navidad con Kurt y que podría ir con él. Santana y el prometido del chico Anderson vivían en el mismo departamento. Pero Brittany se había negado, primero, porque no le gustaba mucho el ajetreo sin final de las calles neoyorkinas y segundo, porque pensaba que los métodos de Santa para cumplir los deseos, eran más dulces y cálidos que la burda idea de subirse a un avión y llegar a una ciudad en la que, tal vez Santana estaría ocupada siempre con gente que ella no conocía.

El trigésimo suspiro de la noche escapó de su pecho y abrazó al gato de nuevo, quien no hizo ningún sonido, sólo se dedicó a acomodarse mejor en los brazos de su dueña.

El reloj de la sala marcó de pronto las doce, ya era navidad. Brittany sonrió un poco y decidió levantarse del sillón para volver a mirar por la ventana.

Dos campanadas… la calle lucía cubierta de nieve, pero las casas brillaban con luces de colores, trineos, renos, pequeños elfos iluminados que alegraban la oscuridad y el frío del exterior.

Tres campanadas… un sonido de pasos se escuchaba afuera y Brittany temió que fueran ladrones, estaba sola en casa, sus padres habían salido a cenar con los socios de la empresa de mamá.

Cuatro, cinco campanadas… ¿dos campanadas seguidas?

Brittany notó de pronto que alguien tocaba el timbre, pero… ¿sería posible?

La chica caminó con el corazón palpitante hacia la puerta… ¿y si no era Santa? ¿Y si sí era? Ya una vez lo había visto merodeando por los pasillos de su escuela… ¿qué le diría esta vez?

Con manos temblorosas, la rubia abrió la puerta y no encontró ahí afuera al regordete hombre vestido de color rojo que imaginaba y que recordaba de la última vez, no… ahí afuera estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, vestida con un largo abrigo azul pálido y con esa sonrisa cálida y algo burlona por el hábito de estar riéndose siempre de todos que siempre reservaba para ella.

Los latidos del corazón de Brittany terminaron por silenciar el sonido de las campanadas del reloj. Se quedó mirándola como si de un sueño se tratase y se regaló la dicha de poder mirarla de nuevo. Santana también sonreía, tampoco sabía qué decirle. El gato seguía dormido en los brazos de la rubia, pero después de unos segundos despertó y decidió que era mejor dejar que su dueña tuviera los brazos desocupados para poder abrazar a su regalo navideño que en ese momento, le echó los brazos al cuello y con voz susurrante le dijo:

-No pensaste que te dejaría pasar navidad sola ¿verdad? Te lo he dicho mil veces, puedo estar lejos de ti todo el año, pero no hoy, sé cuánto te gusta este día.

Brittany sonrió y se abrazó a ella con fuerza y antes de cerrar la puerta para alejarla del frío- la piel de Santana estaba helada- buscó en el cielo el trineo de Santa, vaya que esta vez había sido rápido y eficiente. Sin duda alguna, había valido la pena acampar una noche en el centro comercial para ser la primera en pedirle su regalo a Santa.

El brillo de una estrella a lo lejos pareció hacerle un guiño desde lejos y Brittany pensó que se trataba del trineo mágico que se alejaba en la oscuridad del cielo. Brittany cerró la puerta y se dejó guiar por Santana hacia la sala donde la morena se quedó en silencio, mirando la estrella de colores estridentes y brillantes que coronaba el árbol de la persona que ella más quería en este universo…

-¿Es la que hicimos en cuarto grado?- le preguntó Santana- ¿Por qué está torcida?

-Mamá dice que Lord Tubbington intentó comérsela- dijo Brittany- pero a mí él me dijo que estaba intentando salvarla de los duendes del jardín, dice que creyeron que era la joya de la familia real que les permitiría llegar a salvo a un nuevo mundo…

Santana sonrió al escucharla decir aquello y asintió a las palabras de la rubia. La acercó de nuevo junto a sí y acariciando su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, besó sus labios de forma lenta, sintiendo en ellos el tenue sabor a chocolate y malvavisco que la chica había estado bebiendo. Brittany sonrió en medio del beso y se dejó llevar. Los labios de Santana siempre solían hacerle escuchar canciones de amor, pero esta vez, parecía que escuchaba el sonido alegre de los cascabeles del trineo de Santa alejándose, sabiendo que la habían hecho más que feliz.

Después de todo, papá Noel seguía sin fallarle y en vista de que al parecer, siempre estaba en la lista de los chicos buenos, el próximo año se arriesgaría a pedir que Santana se quedará ahí, con ella, besándola de ese modo en el que sólo ella podía besarla todas las navidades de su vida, o tal vez, por qué no, que se quedara ahí por siempre…

* * *

**NdA: Este pequeño One shot, está totalmente dedicado y es de hecho el regalo de Bryan Gleek en la bonita actividad del amigo secreto :D En serio espero que te haya gustado, pasa esta navidad lleno de amor y felicidad, te mando un enorme abrazo¡ :)**

**By the way... ya saben que ninguno de estos personajes es mío, yo sólo les hago vivir una que otra nueva aventura :D FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS¡ :D**


End file.
